Universal Chrysalis
by Viburnum
Summary: Abel realizes that he may not be able to fight Cain alone. For the world to live on Abel must find warriors of different times to establish a new Order. This fic is a crossover one with Ed from FMA and Utena from Revolutionary Girl Utena appearing in it.


Ok, this fic will have crossovers from other animes. Characters might appear so if recognized know I do not possess claim on them. One character will be Edward Elric from FMA and the other Utena Tenjou from the anime "Revolutionary Girl Utena." The concept of Anima Mundi or "World's Soul" as roughly translated in English came to me through an anime called "Akihabara Denno Gumi" or "Cyberteam in Akihabara." The concept in this fic is that the opposite of Contra Mundi. I was also heavily inspired by Lil-Rahl and the novel _Metamorphosis_ inspired me with the title.

Well, I hope you like the fic ^_^

**Universal Chrysalis  
I  
Pink Evening**

"Oh by all means push yourself to the limit..."

He made no response. The sarcasm was avoided

"Oh I forgot – you will destroy him no matter who suffers – I guess _who_ here also implies you, right?"

Still no coherent reply; the body just proceeded on that direction. Forward.

"I guess 100 percent means cocky-cuckoo-ness, right? I mean your bro is an example-"

"ION, Just Shut up! I don't need to take a rest, and if you do then you are kinda weak!"

" Is 'kinda weak' the best you could come up with?" Ion laughs, " You never change Abel, you're always trying to stop being a comic relief but then somehow you still pull through."

This statement, though uttered out of good graces, did not impress him, " I'm sorry that my goal seems so like comic relief to you. I thought you were serious about the Contra Mundi."

" Oh, please, don't get all stupid on me." Ion chastised, " Mr. Abel Nightroad, Father Abel Nightroad, Former Contra Mundi Abel Nightroad – Saviour Abel Nightroad; I never thought a person could gather so many titles in their lifetime." Then he smiles, " It makes me, a Count, think otherwise of my own heritage."

" I guess when you lived for a millennia it shows on you; even, even...in the simplest of ways..." Abel got nostalgia

" _Why is it your eyes look so blank?"  
" I don't know exactly." He smiles  
" Have you...have you been crying?"  
" Yes."  
" For who...?"  
" My dear friend, Lilith."  
" Is she dead?"  
" Yes for nine-hundred years..."  
" Are...are you trying to tell me you are about nine-hundred years old?"  
" No, actually a thousand."  
" That means you lived when the world had peace. When the war had not started, am I correct?  
" Yes. In a way...the world then didn't have this present war between Methuselah and Humans."  
"What was it like?"  
" What was what like?"  
" The world..."  
" I really don't know much. I knew once earth was very beautiful, I saw picture books and was astounded. When I first landed on Earth it had already become much of a wasteland due to Armageddon."  
" My father said it was not real Armageddon, though the church says it is, he says real Armageddon is done by God and not humans. He says the Armageddon that we perceive would have happened anyway because of what he called environmental crisis (it took me some time to remember the word) and that is why Mars came along. Is that true?"  
" I don't know much but I know that all Methuselah were once humans as well. They just chose to become different without knowing how different they would become. I was made due to the environmental crisis though. I am a Crusnik: another breed of vampire. But, I know I wasn't Crusnik completely once – I was made as another kind of human."  
" Why do you use the word 'made'? Aren't you supposed to say 'born'?"  
" I don't know, what am I supposed to say. I was created as an experiment but __**he**__ said I must think I should say 'born' not' made'. Then again, __**she**__ said the same things."  
" I can understand that 'she' is Lilith. But, who is 'he' and what experiment?"  
" 'He' is Cain – he was once my brother. For Mars – before Armageddon people wanted that they could segregate the population so that Earth can be saved from environmental crisis. I was created by the humans so that Mars can be successfully populated but then...the wars occurred. Everyone forgot about the dream of restoration; they only remembered segregation."  
" Your name is pretty nice, Abel Nightroad. Night, Road – the name has a chime to it – something significant."  
" Caterina Sforza, you are a very prodigious young lady."  
" Prodigious? What does that mean?"  
" Well, you could say, it means 'clever.'"  
" Well Abel Nighroad I'm hungry!"  
" Fine, Fine – I'll look for something for the both of us." _

"Abel, what's wrong?" Ion questions and Abel realizes that he had been too involved with that page of memory. He succumbs to the present.

" I'm fine Ion, just sidetracking."

" With your present motivation I find that to be odd. No one will believe that for two years we've been going at it. No even Esther..." the last part was said with slow sadness, almost a whisper.

" We must keep going. I know Cain is just probably recuperating. I remember that unlike us his body is not complete. It's haphazard, misshapen and completely out of sorts. He is like one of Isaak's broken inventions." Though this was informative it was also diversion; how can he recollect on Esther? I know she probably has moved on...I know she thinks I have betrayed her...God, God why is that I must always fail the person I love?

" I decided to write to her."

This stopped Abel. He was shocked.

" She was so happy especially that we have not yet encountered a vicious battle with Cain. Our silence made her believe we were dead. By the way she wrote back it was evident she was crying."

" Ion, don't do that again..." it was calmly stated.

" And, why not?" it was calmly stated as well.

" Esther might get into danger."

" As you have not lived for the last two years," sarcasm included, " I don't need to remind you that Esther is queen of Albion now – her position means she will always be in danger. Whether you like it or not Abel, Cain might attack Albion."

" It is our duty to make sure that doesn't happen." Abel was losing patience.

" Whether you like it or not, we cannot completely guarantee Albion's safety." Ion perceptibly informed, " You think we can ensure the safety of the Vatican and the Empire as well?"

" It was wrong for me to travel with you!" Abel lost control, " You talk as a child!"

" Really." Ion stayed calm, " You know what: your, going-around-in-circles-depressive-mood-and-how-I-will-kill-Cain attitude is actual childishness. I didn't remark on it then but how could you say you will kill Cain no matter who suffered? Have you forgotten that people suffering is also against what you want?"

Abel was shocked, " I...I must do what is necessary..."

" You, Abel Nightroad, have forgotten that wronging others will not give you what you want." Ion spoke truthfully, " Hurting everyone may get you to Cain but that's what he wants – you to break down – so it will easier for him to poison you. That's how Lucifer, the serpent, did it in Eden. He wanted the lust of humans and he got it too. Do you want to lose against the serpent?"

Ion sounded like Lilith – like Esther. He wished Esther was here, or Lilith. True, he loves Esther now and he had loved Lilith once. He loved her still but not as powerfully as he does Esther, now. It was no lacking of his love; it was merely the cleansing of romanticism. He loves Lilith powerfully but his heart acknowledged Esther as his other, his mate for his soul, his beautiful Empress. But Lilith would always remain beautiful, hence, he wished for her. She was his guardian by nature. She could position him anywhere, like a captain and he her vessel, and all would be right. "I do not wish to lose." Then quietly, " I am actually at a loss on how to solve the problem."

" Well, so am I. But, we must continue to write to Esther from time to time. We shouldn't leave her. She loves us."

Abel smiled, " I'm hungry Ion."

" Why do you always change the subject when it's her?!"

...[] –

"The world must once again call its prince and princess, its Anima Mundi, to save it from those who oppose it. Contra Mundi, beware, for your own downtrodden path will be vanquished by the embryo. Light the way Oh Maiden, lead the one who walks in the Road of Night towards the embryo. Child birthed by ideology become reality. Your finest hour has arrived dear locked bird of evolution!"

..[] –

" I feel like we are being followed."

" Good perception."

" We have been attacked by small Contra Mundi forces and rogue Methuselah before...but Abel, this feels different. The Wind has stopped blowing."

" Where are we?"

" You, the longest living person I know are asking?" Ion looked astounded. They looked upon the ruins; the place seems bombarded with baroque architecture. There was a sign however it was faded, "Oh-Academy, what sort of name is that?" Ion grew more bewildered.

Then they heard the voice

...[] –

"Come angels of the New Earth cast your eyes of the Angel of Old Earth. The Anima Mundi was sired by fantasy, life and experience. The embryo grew too splendidly – a statue of blood to be praised. Alas, then the reason to be born with wings was not ripe. So, we have put the embryo to the beautiful sleep. Now new angels awaken the old."

...[] –

" Who was that?! A Ghost?!" Ion unsheathed his sword.

" Ion, something is definitely bizarre." It was a growl from Abel. He was readying to become into his Crusnik form, if necessary.

" Please there is no need for violence. I come with word from Empress Anthy Himemiya – she is the head spirit of the winds, water and earth. I am her emissary, Wakaba Shinohara..."

They looked at a young girl dressed in bizarre clothes. She had brown hair and eyes. In her hand was a pillow. On it two rings. The rings had rose crests.

" What is this?" Ion was definitely alarmed.

Abel questioned, " Your name sounds very strange...I read such names in a long forgotten eastern dialect."

" Yes, I came from a land called Japan, which had submerged during the Armageddon. Though it was one of the most technological advanced nations of the world of Old." She smiled," Dear Road Of Night, this place once hailed in Japan. It was an Academy called Ohtori and in here was born the Angel Of Earth. But to release this angel you must wear these rings and get the tears of the mourning prince."

" But why must we release this angel?" Ion advanced towards Wakaba who did not stir, " How can we be sure you are not Contra Mundi?" he drew a sword to her throat but Wakaba did not flinch; she merely smiled.

" For I am as you. I am also Anima Mundi."

" Anima Mundi?" Abel repeated.

" Those who are for the word, The World's Soul." Wakaba smiled as Ion sheathed his sword. " Please, the angel awaits."

" I do not know why but I think I can trust you." Abel wore the ring. " Come on Ion."

Ion was surprised but he did the same, he wore the ring. When he turned around after a while the girl, Wakaba Shinohara, was gone.

...[] –

" These gates are quite weird. They are wrought as rose vines."

As if on cue something happened. Water flowed out from towers that surrounded the area and drops of them entered into the rings of both Abel and Ion, then they went to a lock of a dome. The Dome suddenly collapsed and someone hesitantly walked forward.

" Where, where am I?"

"Huh." Ion looked at the pink-haired girl, "Uh, who are you?"

"I'm..." the girl looked hypnotized, fatigued, " I am Utena Tenjou..."

Abel suddenly looked shocked, "You are...you are the Revolutionary Girl – You are REAL!"

...[] –


End file.
